


Remembrance Point

by beingvv



Series: RP系列 [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Banter, Crack, M/M, Pure Crack, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-09
Updated: 2007-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 服部平次已经给工藤新一拨了整整一个下午的电话，话筒里传来的却还是忙音，气得他一个劲地敲桌子。“所以我就想啊，这个家伙，一定又是电话没挂好就睡着了！”工藤新一睡眼朦胧却明显面色不善地撑着门看着他。“所以你就因为这种理由而跑到东京来了？为了替我挂上电话？”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Series: RP系列 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544599
Kudos: 11





	Remembrance Point

**Author's Note:**

> 原作2007年。

服部平次已经给工藤新一拨了整整一个下午的电话，话筒里传来的却还是忙音，气得他一个劲地敲桌子。

“所以我就想啊，这个家伙，一定又是电话没挂好就睡着了！”

工藤新一睡眼朦胧却明显面色不善地撑着门看着他。

“所以你就因为这种理由而跑到东京来了？为了替我挂上电话？”

服部显得很委屈。“什么啊，我本来有很重要的话要和你讲。”

工藤做了个“请讲”的手势。

服部摸着头：“啊，可是既然已经看见你了就不用讲了……”

“……”

“工藤你别甩门啊，喂，你甩门也没用，我又不是没有钥匙！”

服部一路跟进工藤的卧室，笑得绝对和蔼可亲，三代良民：“我想你了嘛，工藤~~~”

工藤靠着床头抱着枕头，目光涣散，眼底下有浓浓的阴影，像个布娃娃一样没有反应。

“又熬夜查案了吧？所以说，工藤啊你还真是不会照顾自己……”服部抽出工藤手里的枕头垫在他的脑后，轻轻按他躺下，“算了，反正忽略我也不是一次两次了，还是好好睡吧。”

工藤嗯了声，突然无比清晰地命令道：“我一个小时后起来，要吃饭。”

服部想我忍。“诶，反正被差使也不是一天两天的事了……”

工藤听见关门的声音，翻个身，露出大大的柯南式笑容，蹭着枕头睡过去了。

一个小时后。

服部说：“身为关西的名侦探，我不负众望地在一个小时里查到了东京最最地道的关东煮的店铺！”

工藤还是一副没睡醒的样子吃着袋子里的食物，一面小鸡啄米似地点着头。

服部又委屈了，“工藤你表扬表扬我嘛~~~~~”

工藤叉起一个丸子，面无表情地递到服部嘴里，接着沉默地吃。

哎呀……工藤给的丸子啊……服部凑到工藤的耳边，低声道：“今晚也让我留下来吧？”

工藤没提防，正一点头要睡去，突然一个激灵醒了，目光如炬。

服部嘻嘻笑着不放：“你点头了呀。”

工藤注视着他，也眯眯笑：“嗯，你睡客房。”

“每次都这样说，最后还不是…嗷！”

工藤继续微笑着吃丸子，服部抱着头叽叽咕咕怨天尤人了一会儿，卷土重来。

“工藤工藤，日本这么热，你怎么不去夏威夷避暑？”

工藤白了他一眼。

“前两天我看见白马那家伙了，他也是放着英国好好的温和气候不享受频繁地跑东京……”

工藤含着叉子但笑不语，用一种‘我不和木头讲话’的眼光打量着服部。

服部切地一声：“别用白马那种眼光看我，我知道他是放心不下那个小偷才总是跑过来的——”

话锋突然一转，服部已经凑到了工藤的面前：“呐呐，工藤，你是不是也因为我才选择留在日本过暑假的？”

工藤的眼神一闪，似笑非笑地盯住服部，盯得他直发毛，最终将吃完的食物往桌上一推：“收拾了吧。”

热血归热血，服部也很有持久力，虽是满脸不情愿却还是乖乖地去了，并顺便把工藤一周来攒下来的碗给洗了。

半晌从厨房里探出个脑袋，脸上还沾着点洗洁精：“工藤，你还没回答我的问题呢？”

工藤躺在卧室里看电视，幽幽回一句：“干完活再谈。”

“……是，太君！”

天晓得服部其实恨工藤恨得牙痒痒，可就是改不了被对方的一个眼神一个微笑给牵着走的毛病。

五年了？还是七年了？案子破了不少，危险也没少经历，大阪东京来回跑他可以做新干线的活广告，工藤也恢复了身体，两人的关系总也算是突破了某个层次，这人看见他却总是一副爱理不理的样子。

为什么人家白马和黑羽这种要禁忌一万倍的配对却能这样甜甜蜜蜜在一起，白马说一黑羽不敢说二呢？（小朋友，那是表象）

服部很苦恼。

一般来说服部苦恼的时候他会特别热血。

再就是服部热血体质上来的时候他的小宇宙就容易爆发。

小宇宙一爆发，接下来会发生什么就不好讲了。

“哇啊啊你干什么！？”

工藤正看福尔摩斯老电影看得入神，冷不丁旁边抱过来一个还带着洗洁精淡淡柠檬香的人，把他吓得不轻。

服部伏在他的颈窝模糊不清地说：“工藤……”

工藤拼命推他，“热死了，走开啊。”

服部不但没放手还抱得更紧，一面轻声地说着什么，工藤的一张脸就在电视机画面的一明一暗中渐渐变得暧昧不明。

片刻，工藤抱着膝盖，并不正视还在往自己身上蹭的恋人，说：“服部，你不会是把我当成你的手下了吧？”

服部抬起头，眨眨眼睛：“啊？”

工藤说：“那么就是因为我身上沐浴露的味道很特别？”

服部更是不解：“啊？？”

“难道有人送你免费无限制来回东京大阪的新干线票子？”

“工藤你在说什么啊？？？”

工藤的侧脸在柔和的光线里显得同样温和，那双原本紧盯着屏幕的蓝眸慢慢移到服部的脸上，波澜不惊的表面下面绽放出一个意义不明的笑：

“还是说，你其实就是喜欢上我了？”

盛夏，东京，有雷雨。

服部被这句突如其来的质问惊得半晌没能合上嘴。

工藤用欣赏加玩味的表情看了他半天，这才轻轻道：“怎么可能总是让你占上风。”

说罢，还拍拍服部的头，以示鼓励。

服部咔哒一声装回自己的下巴，看着工藤去拿床边的水杯，等着他喝了半口水还有半口正含在嘴里的时候说：

“没错，我就是喜欢你的，工藤。”

工藤果然呛了起来，服部这才觉得心头之气平了一些。

“听到我的告白这么开心哦，工藤？”

服部两只眼睛弯的都要看不见了，作势又要蹭过来，工藤毫不留情地把剩下的半杯水全倒在他的头上。

“工藤！你这是变相家庭暴力！！”

工藤笑得很甜蜜：“是吗？那就来逮捕我啊……诶？”

服部把小小的银钥匙收回口袋里，望着被铐在床头一脸震惊的恋人笑眯眯地说：

“我一直就想这样做的呢，工藤。”

“可可是你为什么会随身带着手铐这种东西啊！？”工藤死命地踢床，“喂！有没有听到啊！你给我回来！！”

服部心情很好。

他心情真的很好。

所以他洗澡的时间长了点，用光了工藤家的沐浴露，并把黄色的小鸭子给插在了牙刷头上。

等他回到卧室，工藤还在徒劳地想从手铐里挣脱出来，因为努力了很久而显得面色潮红。

“服部平次你给我等着。”工藤几乎是咬牙切齿地说出这句话，“你有手铐我就没有吗？我还有手枪！”

服部挑眉道：“难道工藤你有那种癖好？”

“那种是哪种啊！你给我松开！！”

服部仗着身经百战的经验，灵活地躲开工藤的铁腿袭击，并在松开手铐前利用身高体重优势率先压住了对方。

“工藤其实你这样很引人犯罪呢。”他轻轻在工藤的耳边说。

工藤的胸膛剧烈地一起一伏，可以看出他很不平静，服部可以触到的额头已经有些汗湿了。

等工藤再次开口说话的时候声音已经听不出情绪了：“你是想玩是吗？”

服部有些心虚，放开了他：“玩什么？”

工藤微微一笑：“近身搏斗啊。”

“……”

“……”

“呜啊！工藤你犯规！”

“谁叫你反应这么慢！”

“——所以都说了不要踢肚子了哇！！”

服部怎么舍得对工藤下手呢？何况身边没有能够卷起来做竹剑使的物品。在卧室不大的地方里左避右闪的他只能自认倒霉。

玩累了，工藤不解气地往他脑袋上补两下，挥挥手：“我要睡了，你自己看着办。”

服部哇啦哇啦叫：“什么叫做我自己看着办啊？工藤你太没良心了！”

工藤还没来得及回答，那边开始自说自话地派起来：“我兼职管家、保姆、助手、调查员、搞笑组合、出气筒、被忽略的对象，”派完了继续抱头，“我容易么我……”

“啊，那还真是不好意思呢，委屈了关西名侦探你了啊。”工藤不为所动地按着遥控器，新闻上又在播报KID最新的行动，镜头拉近，那白衣人脸上的微笑特别的飞扬跋扈。工藤凑近了仔细看着，忽略了服部接下来的嘀咕：

“你还真的是一点都不喜欢我哩……”

工藤一面看电视上白马对此次KID活动的分析，一面敷衍地嗯、嗯着。

“好绝情啊工藤！”服部一把扯过工藤，直视他的眼睛：“你说真的？”

工藤微张着嘴，一双眼睛还没能彻底聚焦在对方的身上：“什么真的假的？”

“就是，喜、喜欢……”

工藤又静静地看了他一会儿，突然说：“没错，KID肯定又打算用声东击西的方式出逃。”

“啊啊啊工藤你认真点行不行？行不行！？”

服部愤恨地摇着工藤的肩膀，终于对方的目光越来越涣散，慢慢地用手环上他的脖子，凑到他耳边吐气：

“服部，我和你说哦……”

服部紧张地盯着工藤身后的墙壁。“嗯。”

“……zzZZZ”

半晌，服部艰难地斜着眼睛打量着工藤安静如孩童的睡脸。

“工藤？”

“……zzZ”

“喂喂？有人在么？”

“……zzZZZ没有zzZzz……”

服部平次，欲哭无泪。

工藤新一实质上是个小恶魔，这一点从他成功扮演多年的柯南形象上可以看出来。

每次工藤扯着浓浓的鼻音喊他“平次哥哥~~~~”，服部都要情不自禁地去摸摸口袋里的护身符是不是在，一面还要陪着笑亲切地慰问问题儿童：“什么事？”

工藤明显今天心情不错，当然也有可能是时差依旧让他神志不清的原因，以至他笑眯眯地告知对方：“今天白马和黑羽要来我家。”

服部悲愤了：难得这个作者倒戈一次平新，就不能安安静静地让我们把这个故事演完么！？（……没门）

黑羽还是来了，一进门就大呼小叫：“上次给你们寄的匿名威胁信收到没？”

“……匿名威胁信？” 工藤看看服部，又看看黑羽，最后目光落到白马身上。

白马说：“是一张照片。”

服部哦一声开始翻钱包，“是这张吧？”

照片上服部正哥俩好地勾着工藤的肩，凑近对方的耳边说着什么，笑得一脸灿烂；而工藤则微红了脸将头侧到一边，一副不情愿的样子。

工藤把眼睛瞪得极大：“什么时候照的？”

黑羽说：“我恰好飞过你们家上空的时候照的。”

服部还在那儿乐不可支：“照的很不错呀，我收到后一直做纪念来着。”

黑羽怒道：“所以都说了是威胁用的了，你怎么这么迟钝啊？”

服部说：“怎么就是威胁了？多好的一张照片啊？”

工藤用手撑着额头遮住了大半张脸，唇边的笑意却慢慢地漾开来。

白马拍拍黑羽的肩，“我早就说过他们不会明白的，算了。”

黑羽盯着工藤不爽地嘀咕：“明明被拍成了一小弱受样……”

白马正自顾自地倒茶，闻言微微一笑：“这就是脸长得一样，命运也必然一样的道理呀。”

工藤蓦地不笑了，一把勾住服部的脖子将其拉到自己的胸口，冷冷地道：“那再拍一次。”

黑羽马上翻裤袋掏手机。

服部呼吸不畅，不明所以地挣扎着说：“哎？哎？”

工藤将脸别开，嘴角若隐若现一个小弧。

不日后工藤的钱包里也多了一张他和服部的合影，上面有黑羽亲笔御赐两个字：女王。

工藤对此的解释是：两不相欠。

与白马不同的是，服部在东京没有革命根据地，加上偶尔会缺根筋的行动，所以时不时惨遭被工藤驱逐的命运。

因此服部特意利用暑假的空隙在东京租了间小房子，打扫得窗明几净不说，交通也便利，出门拐弯就是米花町2段21号B，工藤得知后当场血溅三尺。

“你终于傻了！”工藤说，“反正每次来都是蹭我家的房子，这次这么突然这么自觉了？”

服部得意地挥挥手中瘪瘪的钱包：“这叫社会实践。”

工藤把那钱包一抖，叮叮当当掉出来一把硬币，还有几张用手指也能数的出来的票子。

服部接着说：“这次磨练的名字叫‘身无分文在陌生的城市度过整整一个夏天’，老爸说的。”

工藤觉得特别的无力。“要不要我给你资金赞助什么的……？”

服部摇着扇子更加得意，“不用！租房子的钱我问白马借的，这次我下定决心不要让你帮忙。”

“向白马借？”工藤的脸更黑了，“那家伙会放高利贷的你知不知道？”

服部的脑海里没来由地浮起白马那张笑得意义不明的脸，硬生生地在七月打了个寒噤。

当晚工藤以‘你来东京这么多次我都没请你过’的理由请服部吃了顿饭，其间特别关怀地叫了很多高热量慢挥发和不易消化的东西，并嘱咐道：多吃点，吃了上顿就没下顿了。

服部受到工藤的鼓励，第二天大早便雄赳赳气昂昂地出去寻工。

找了好几家店，服部终于明白二十一世纪传媒发达的坏处在哪里了：人人都认识他是‘常来东京的关西名侦探’，也就是说，人人都对他的特殊体质有深入了解。

“不…我真的没触犯神灵……大妈你听我说…我真的不是死神体质！真的不是！”

“小伙子，你看你自己说话底气都不足，诶，还是先去神社拜拜吧。”

工藤坐在台阶上吃冰淇淋，老远看见服部垂头丧气地回来了，上去拍他的肩：

“是不是被‘不需要扫把星’的理由给挡回来了啊？”

服部那个哀怨啊，直念自个儿遇人不淑。

工藤忍着笑告诉他：“离超市关门还有半个小时，就你剩下的钱还可以买十包泡面，服部……”他一脸严肃地望着他，“其路漫漫，你好走。”

服部焉不拉几地朝着漫漫生存路上去了，工藤拐个弯进了服部租的小房子，敲开房东的门：

“大妈，隔壁那间屋子是空着的吧？”

房东大妈眼睛有些昏花了，反应却不慢，“空是空着，可是你不是那个死神一号工藤吗？不行不行，不能租给你，我们这儿已经住着个大阪来的死神了。”

死神一号笑得一脸灿烂：“没事的大妈，负负得正，我住进去，两人正好抵消。”

工藤当晚就搬了进去，行李简便，并将钱包里大部分的现钞和信用卡全部锁在了大房子里。

服部看见自己的新邻居连舌头都要掉下来：“工工工工藤？？”

工藤把玩着手中的硬币，“闲来无事，我也来社会实践。”

长相思，终有头，有福同享，有难同当……服部感动得一把抱住工藤，差点老泪横流。

工藤还来不及挣扎，房东大妈恰好开门路过：“你们俩在干啥？”

工藤赶紧反手抱住服部，答：“负负得正，在消磁。”

事实证明大阪人以脑筋急转弯而搞笑的功力是会传染的。

入夜，工藤翻来覆去睡不着，爬起来敲服部的房门：

“服部，我饿了。”

服部睁着惺松的眼睛：“你没买吃的？”

工藤软声说：“我也是突发奇想搬过来的，没来得及。”

服部无奈，拿出自己的救命泡面一包，煮了给工藤吃。

看着工藤盘腿坐在地上吃的不亦乐乎，脸上铺着小孩子般满足的神情，而自己只能坐一边守望，服部突然想起一个词：养家糊口。

服部突然就问了：“工藤，你是愿意做我的老婆呢还是做我的儿子？”

工藤的一口面汤全喷在了地上。

只见问话之人盘腿靠着床坐着，表情是还没睡醒的半迷糊状态，一双眼睛却深邃得很，正面带微笑地看着他。

工藤切一声：“拜托你，梦话等睡着了再说。”说着站起身，拍拍屁股要走人。

服部一把拉住他，眼神很清醒：“哎，你说啊！”

“说什么说？”工藤不假思索地回答，“我怎么可能是你的儿子？”

服部哦一声放开手，工藤往前走了两步，突觉不对，回头一看，那小子果然趴在床头在闷笑。

工藤刷地脸红了，对准服部的屁股便一脚踹了下去。

服部哎唷哎唷滚了一会儿，突然坐起来，亮晶晶的眼睛看住工藤，语气放得很软：

“可是我真的很喜欢你嘛……”

明明是哀求的声音，眼神里却有不可忽略的强气，好像认定了工藤不会拒绝似的。

工藤果然就没有拒绝，如果说他和黑羽有什么不同，那就是工藤在这种情况下也要力争上风。

工藤面无表情地说：“我知道啦，有没有什么新的东西讲给我听听？”

服部闻言果然缩小了一圈，工藤这才笑开去，揉着胃施施然回了房。

找工之路难，难于上青天，整整两日，毫无收获。

服部看着手里的宣传资料：“这是什么东西？美男子夜总会？有那种心情我们还不如自己开牛郎店！”

工藤一头倒在床上：“要去你去，和我没关系。”

服部像听不到似地开始扳手指：“你，我，白马，黑羽，KID客串，啊可以拉上冲田，还有稻尾长岛，哦哦不知道联不联系得到京极……”

工藤啪地砸一只枕头过去，“醒醒吧！这种牛郎店开得起来，英国就能拿世界杯了！”

服部泄了气，瘫在地上：“为什么会这样？为什么会这样？关东关西名侦探双双给你们洗盘子都没人要！”

“是啊，名侦探洗盘子都没人要……”

“名侦探洗盘子……”

“……”

“……”

“名侦探好好地洗什么盘子？？”

服部拍床而起，眼里露出那种受到挑战的光芒。

“既然是这样，那就重操旧业吧，工藤？”

工藤懒懒地在床上翻个身，望着天花板露出同样蠢蠢欲动的微笑：“啊，是啊。”

当晚米花町警笛声连连，服部工藤跑去赶破了好几场命案，得到的报酬是警局提供的超值盒饭两份。

“完全忘记了助警察破案是没有报酬的呢……”

“真是衰命……”

两人第二天卷土重来，在相对拥挤的街口摆个小摊，上书：私家侦探铺。

其实原本工藤是死活不同意去干这种丢脸的事的，但历经服部和自家胃的软磨硬泡后不得已换了装带上墨镜画上小胡子模仿毛利小五郎的衰样在街上坐镇，并且时时刻刻安慰自己：反正不是丢我一个人的脸。

一上午，破了两起小猫小狗丢失案，得以午饭钱，便继续苟延残喘。

下午却又碰见了出来逛街好不惬意的白马黑羽两人，后者舔着冰淇淋提着零食袋一脸好奇地在摊铺前停下，辨认着服部用左手写的铺名：

“私…家…侦…探…铺？”

白马用洞察一切的目光轻瞥过两位摊主，说：“你念错了，黑羽君，这五个字其实是：搞笑二人组。”

黑羽恍然大悟地哦一声，就是这声‘哦’让服部忍不住了，喀嚓一声捏断了手里的筷子。

工藤幽幽地说：“不如我们再改行吧。”

服部问：“改什么？”

工藤露齿一笑，眼里凶光毕现：“改行贩卖怪盗基德的亲笔签名照。”

威胁KID大作战，成功。

当天晚上工藤服部二人坐进白马的别墅，一面拼命地蹭吃蹭喝一面安慰自己：这是用自己本事挣来的，属正当途径。

说归说，这种正当途径工藤始终拉不下面子，于是他一脚将服部踹到了白马面前。

“那个呢……”服部支支吾吾地将来龙去脉说了，并问道：“所以能不能帮忙介绍个打工的地方？”

在一边已经笑得翻滚在地上的黑羽突然抬起头来说：“有！”

服部想对啊黑羽可不是穷人家的孩子嘛，凑过去问：“哪里哪里？”

黑羽严肃地说：“做KID的同犯，平均每两个星期出一次预告函，得了手以后三七分，怎…？”

话音未落，被白马给温柔秒杀。

白马将裹成一团的粽子扛到床上，出来关门，温和笑道：“对不起呢，这种事情，我还是不太乐意有更多的人分赃。”

服部在白马的目光之下接连倒退三步，心里直呼：妈妈呀，这是什么样的世界？

工藤还靠在沙发上喝茶，见服部一脸惊徨不甘又不屑地走出来，开口道：“身为侦探要有原则，我是不会去做KID的同犯的。” 又见服部猜疑不爽的目光，接着道：“这种同犯，有白马一个就够了。”

服部走过去猛踹沙发腿：“你其实早就知道对不对？早就知道会出现这种情况对不对？就是喜欢看我的糗样对不对？嗯！？”

工藤扑通一声从沙发上掉了下来。

服部拎起他，逼着他直视自己的眼睛：“是不是这样啊——！？”

工藤看着服部气急败坏却掩不住眼底一抹兴奋的样子，慢慢地笑了，像是训练有素的高贵淡漠微笑揉进了小恶魔的得意，看的服部放手也不是，抱紧也不是。

工藤轻轻说：“就是你想的这样啊。”

十一点整，两位被白马以‘如果让你们留宿则会不利于你们社会实践的实效和身心健康发展并且还会打扰到我们’的理由而扫地出门。

在深夜的街道上慢行原本是很有情调的一件事情，偏偏人为柴米油盐酱醋茶而愁，服部一路盘算着接下来的日子该怎么过，不知不觉到了房门口。

望着工藤在黑暗中掏钥匙开房门的情景，服部突然脱口而出：“工藤，如果把你的房租包括进去，你还剩下多少钱？”

工藤报了个不大不小的数字。

服部一拍掌：“这就好办多了，工藤，我们合租一间不就行了？”

事实证明理智也有理智的弊端，工藤在仔细盘算了一阵后万分无奈地答应了。

床特别的小，闷热的天气里两人挤一起是不大可能的，只能双双睡地铺。

服部说：“哎工藤，如果把这床给拆了，拿到跳蚤市场去能卖多少钱？”

工藤又好气又好笑，翻个身不理他。

服部又喃喃说：“还是得先买个电扇，否则这么热的天气什么都做不来啊……”

工藤模模糊糊地说：“你还想做什么？”

服部侧过头，望着身边人只要一伸出手就能碰到的背脊，嘿嘿笑两声，也翻身满意地睡了。

殊不知这嘿嘿两声笑起了工藤的警惕心，待第二天早上服部醒来，发现工藤居然已经滚到了床底下，还睡得七荤八素，怎么拉也拉不动。

服部趴在地上朝着床底，将手拢成喇叭状大喊：“起床~~~啦！！”

毫无反应。

“着火~~~啦！！”

毫无反应。

“有章鱼烧~~~吃！！”

里面的人似乎抖了一下，还是毫无反应。

服部想了想，嘴角浮起一个笑：

“工藤我爱你~~~~！！”

咚！

真是惊天地泣鬼神的声响，工藤条件反射想坐起来，忘了自己在床底下，脑袋结结实实被撞起一个大包。

这下轮到服部笑得翻滚在地上，两手拖着工藤的脚踝把他往外拉，待他灰头土脸地出来了再送上爱心大微笑一个。

“呀~~疼不疼？别生气嘛。”

工藤露出了柯南式的白眼，拼命掸着身上的灰，呛得服部半死。

服部眯着眼，看见工藤脸上一闪而过的愉悦，突然心就软了，凑过去腻腻歪歪好一阵，最后对方迫不得已用吃剩的泡面袋子将他一把抽开了事。

临出门，两人蹲在街角吃最最便宜的包子，工藤发挥能屈能伸的精神将小笼包吃得优雅得体，把餐巾纸一抖，哗啦散落一片晨际阳光……看来这种打情骂俏的小日子过着也不错……

可小日子哪是这么好过的，两位名侦探要不辞辛劳地到处打散工不说，还要忍受白马黑羽几乎每日“路过”时诡异的对话：

“呀，昨天还在茶馆擦桌子，今天怎么又跑到冷饮店来啦。”

“恐怕是做了一天的工就被辞了，黑羽君，要不要进去吃点什么？”

“那就再来一份黑天使好了~~”

服部忍无可忍，拿把扫帚刷地戳在门口：“假洋鬼子和小偷不得入内！”

白马和黑羽对视一眼，笑得特别畅快：“那我们去吃哈根达斯。”

工藤坐在柜台后百无聊赖地敲打着计算器，见服部头顶冒烟地冲回来，随手推一杯凉茶过去。

服部咕嘟咕嘟地喝完，豪气万丈地将杯子往桌上一敲：“工藤！”

工藤说嗯？

“身为侦探，最重要的素质是什么？”

工藤看看他，又看看趴在窗外笑得花开花落的黑羽，平静地答：“一条坚韧的神经。”

神经坚韧固坚韧，总也有撑不住的时候，到了晚上服部便挂在工藤家的铁门上死活不肯再挪一步。

“这不是人过的生活~~~真的不是！老爸！你好狠的心哪！”

工藤在一边冷冷地说：“你唱完戏了没？唱完了就别在铁栏上蹭来蹭去，弄得一身铁腥味还得你自己洗衣服。”

服部一步三回头地被工藤拖回小单间，刚进门就停住了：“咦……？”

屋子里的窗户大开着，摆设也有了微妙的不同。

“有人来过？”

一连做了几个星期散工的侦探本性大发，在短暂的愣怔后当即摩拳擦掌，誓要揪出这个入室强盗。

两人分工明确，服部检查屋内留下的蛛丝马迹，工藤先给头号嫌疑犯打电话。

黑羽的声音在电话那头显得嗡嗡的：“干嘛？”

工藤用那种对付KID的冷冽声音质问道：“你从我家拿走了什么？”

电话那头传来翻身、撞到床头柜、咕咚掉下床的声音，黑羽的回答显得诧异：“我没来过你家啊？”

工藤皱着眉想了会儿，突然说：“你把电话给白马。”

黑羽马上否认：“谁说我和白马睡一块了？”

工藤抬头望天花板，轻轻地说：“KID亲笔签名照……”

白马略显玩味的声音马上从那头传来：“工藤君。”

工藤冷哼一声。

白马说：“不是我家的人干的。”

这句话很有白马的风格，明明有隐情，却愣是只把话说一半；工藤简直就能看见白马在电话那头露出的暗流汹涌的微笑。

两位伪君子分别客套了几句，工藤放下电话，对服部说：“有内奸。”

服部手里正捏着一张粉红色的小纸片，进也不是退也不是，没听到工藤的话似的一脸哭笑不得地戳在桌旁，工藤凑过去一看，只见那小纸片上写着龙飞凤舞华丽大字一排：

[各位，要相亲相爱下去哦~~~~~（心）]

工藤沉默了，工藤爆发了，工藤拿起手机要拨国际长途，那头却传来“对不起，您的手机已欠费”的提示音。

真所谓：人为钱死，鸟为食亡！

工藤推理再三后和服部得出同样的结论：大大的内奸就在附近。

当初出来社会实践的时候为断自己和他人的后路，工藤把钥匙锁在了自家别墅里，当夜两人不得已只好翻墙。

工藤家的后墙杂草丛生，墙头还有不明物体落七落八，等两人顺利潜入敌军内部已是衣衫不整，服部为了拉工藤一把还划破了手臂，只能撕了衬衫做暂时包扎，一面心里叨咕为什么受伤的总是我呀总是我。

楼上每个房间都灯光大亮，服部啧啧道：“这也太嚣张了！”

工藤恨恨地踢掉脚边石子，毫无关联地说：“这两人，就会浪费能源！”

工藤站到卧室窗户底下，掏出蝴蝶结变声器，开始捣鼓。

服部正目测紧急逃生出口的距离，一回头：“你这是干吗？”

工藤微微一笑，笑出人冷汗一身：“引蛇出洞。”

楼上的某侦探小说家与其妻子正闲来无事，突然听见编辑的一声暴吼：

“工藤优作——！！欠的稿子你到底打算什么时候交！！”

工藤爸爸条件反射，吓得赶紧打开窗，刚探头出去就被一束强光蒙了眼睛，等清醒过来看见自家儿子携着传说中的大阪名侦探正似笑非笑地站在半人多高的杂草里望着他。

工藤说：“怎么样，这一招很灵吧。”

服部在一边陪着笑，背后冷汗刷刷地流，一面伸出手来和工藤爸爸打招呼：嗨。

工藤有希子倚在窗边做领导访问样向下面招手，笑得一脸灿烂：“各位~~大欢迎~~~”

服部嚅嚅地说：“工藤……我看我们原本不该来的……”

工藤又冷笑：“这本来就是我家，什么该不该来？”

于是服部硬着头皮拜访了岳父岳母，由于事先毫无心理准备，弄得颇是手足无措，其间被工藤有希子蹂躏多次。

工藤只是旁观，观得不耐烦了问一句：“老妈，你到底干嘛来了？”

有希子很是委屈：“可是小新你都不来夏威夷陪我们度假，还玩什么社会实践，若不是恰好碰到白马…”

“等等，”工藤突然打断，“你们什么时候碰见白马了？”

“就是几个星期前，他和另外一个可爱的孩子——啊，长得很像很像小新呢！——去夏威夷度假的时候碰见的啊。”

两位名侦探的背后腾起一片鬼火，服部背后的尤为甚。

本是同根生！相煎何太急！明明是同一部漫画里的人物，还是主角，为什么会有阶级不同待遇呢！

有希子接着说：“刚开始还以为小新遇到了什么麻烦，就赶回来了，经过几日的勘察，完全不是那么回事嘛~~~~”

几日的……勘察……工藤睁大眼睛：“你跟踪我们几天了？”

工藤优作伸出三个手指。

工藤新一的手又扶上了额头。

工藤优作说：“接连几日看见你们都为生计而奔波，回家倒头就睡，没发现也是正常的。”

有希子补充道：“倒是白马君，呀，多好的孩子，从我们出现的第一天就发现了，在确认我们没有恶意后还替我们遮掩行踪~~~不过，”她眨眨眼睛，“服部君，他说他是你的债主呢，这是怎么一回事？……服、服部君？”

服部君轰然倒地。

工藤手法熟练地上去翻眼皮：“别叫了，睡着了。”

有希子责备他道：“小新你也真是的，白天只看你昏昏欲睡，干活都是服部君扛下来的……”

工藤脸红了，分辨道：“……这是时差！”

说罢，望着恋人熟睡的脸，露出一个温柔的笑：所以自己在晚上才替他接下那些目暮警官无论如何也要拜托来的案件呀，这才是分工明确。

服部平次得知后暴跳如雷：工藤你太看不起我了！

工藤晃悠悠伸出两根手指：所以这个月的比分是：二十——又将手握成拳头：——比零。

……咿呀，咿呀，念一声南无佛，叫，叫一声，没奈何！

最后。

服部说：都说RP系列是老夫老妻为本，我怎么完全没觉得啊？

工藤说：这女人到底是为了什么倒戈来平新的？

白马说：果然，平新的幸福需要白黑来推动。

黑羽说：这KID的亲笔签名照到底算怎么回事？

冲田说：服部你要开牛郎店？我做经理人好了！

稻尾说：关西才是完美生活的根据地，等三大死神会师东京，这个首都也没有什么值得留恋的了。

长岛说：哦。

京极说：我不是很明白……

最后的最后。

作者对平新说：没把你们饿死就不错了，面子？面子能吃吗？

作者对白黑说：儿子儿媳乖，亲娘最爱的还是你们。

作者对京冲稻长说：我说的话都别当真，因为我还是不认识你们。

作者对老爷说：亲爱的生日快乐~~

作者对你说：谢谢观赏，对，你上当受骗了，RP系列毫不马赛克。

……FIN。


End file.
